Posesif
by Death Devil Life
Summary: Sakura memang berniat untuk bermain sejenak untuk mengurangi rasa bosan. Tapi bagaimana bisa main kalau diganggu terus. Dan sepertinya sang pengganggu sudah tidak bosan lagi karena mengganggunya (?)/Sekuel : Selingkuh?/Warning inside/mind to rnr? :D/
**Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

 **.**

 **Posesif (Sekuel : Selingkuh?) © Death Devil Life**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo, aneh, gaje, ga dapet feel, lan sak panunggalan ne :D**

 **.**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

Sakura sedang berkutat dengan buku-bukunya di perpustakaan kota. Ia sedang mencari materi untuk bahan skripsinya. Cita-citanya dari sebelum masuk kuliah adalah lulus kurang dari empat tahun. Jadi di semester enam ini dia sedang kerja rodi dengan skripsi.

"Gaara-senpai, sepertinya kita benar-benar harus bekerja sama agar semua ini cepat selesai." Ucap Sakura pada sosok pemuda di sampingnya yang dari tadi ikut berkutat bersama buku-buku dengannya.

Pria di sampingnya itu melirik Sakura dan menyodorkan laptopnya pada Sakura.

"Aku sudah selesai menganalisis masalahku dengan teori yang aku dapatkan kamu bisa mempelajarinya." Sakura berbinar seketika, ia menerima laptop senpainya yang berjarak satu tingkat di atasnya itu. Masalah yang Sakura ambil berbeda dengan senpainya itu. Namun masalah yang akan Sakura teliti penanganannya menggunakan metode yang sama. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan mereka berbagi ilmu?

Sakura membaca dengan serius deretan kata yang tertera di beberapa buku dan laptop di depannya, ia mencatat beberapa poin penting pada bukunya. Saking seriusnya Sakura tak menyadari ponselnya yang berada di atas meja terus bergetar meminta perhatian.

"Sakura, ada telpon." Perkataan singkat senpainya diiringi dengan senggolan pada lengannya menyadarkannya. Sakura segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telpon dengan tak acuh, tanpa melihat nama penelpon.

"Dengan Sakura disini." Jawaban Sakura yang kelewat formal itu membuat seseorang di seberang sama mengernyit tak suka.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya orang yang menelpon dengan sedikit ketus. Mendengar suara tak asing membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. Oh, ternyata yang menghubunginya adalah Sasuke -suaminya tercinta.

"Ya, aku sedang mengerjakan skripsi dengan senpaiku di perpustakaan kota." Jawab Sakura jujur.

"Senpai? Siapa? Laki-laki apa perempuan?" Sakura membuang napasnya, jelas sekali kalau suaminya itu tidak suka dengan ini. Dan apa itu? Sasuke mulai mengintrogasinya?

"Gaara. Kau mengenalnya Sasuke, aku sudah bilang kalau materi yang kita angkat sama."

"Sialan! Jangan kemana-mana, aku akan menjemputmu 10 menit lagi." Sakura mengernyit tak suka.

"Tidak! Aku belum selesai. Dan lagi aku lupa tidak membawa kartu, jadi aku tidak dapat meminjam buku kali ini. Jangan mulai, Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, nyonya Uchiha. Kita beli buku yang kau butuhkan nanti." Dan sambungan terputus begitu saja. Sakura melempar ponselnya ke meja karena kesal.

"Sialan kau, Uchiha." Umpatnya kesal. Hei, kau juga Uchiha jika kau lupa.

Gaara yang ada di sampingnya pun heran dengan adik tingkatnya yang tiba-tiba marah itu. Ia semakin tak paham saat Sakura mulai membereskan peralatannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanyanya heran. Bukankah baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia terlihat begitu bersemangat?

"Ya, aku akan pulang duluan."

"Kalau begitu kuantar."

"Tidak perlu senpai, aku sudah dijemput."

"Hn, aku juga akan kembali. Aku sudah mulai bosan." Ucap Gaara sembari ikut membereskan peralatannya. Ya, mengerjakan skripsi sendiri itu memang membosankan. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak diskusi.

.

.

Sasuke segera menuju ke parkiran setelah meminta sahabatnya untuk menggantikannya menghadiri beberapa pertemuan ke depan. Ia segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju perpustakaan kota dengan kecepatan yang kurang normal untuk jalanan padat menjelang sore. Ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat tahu istrinya bersama laki-laki lain.

Sasuke tahu ia sedikit berlebihan kali ini. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa tenang setelah istrinya itu mendeklarasikan dirinya untuk berperang. Semua itu memang salahnya sih. Ya! Kesalahan fatal yang membuat hubungannya dengan Sakura naik turun layaknya rollercoster. Setelah kesalahan besarnya yang telah berselingkuh. Istrinya itu berniat untuk membalasnya.

Sasuke tahu ia tidak adil dan jahat. Tapi ia tak bisa menahannya. Istrinya itu masih muda dan cantik. Tak sedikit pemuda di luar sana yang menyukainya. Bagaimana jika Sakura goyah dan menyukai pemuda lain?

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia mengencangkan pegangannya pada setir kemudi. Ah, biar bagaimanapun ini semua berawal dari kesalahannya. Sasuke memang tidak ada apa-apa dengan sekertarisnya dulu. Ia hanya berpikir hubungannya dengan istrinya terlalu flat. Tapi, ia memang sudah keterlaluan. Membiarkan sekertarisnya lebih jauh mendekatinya walaupun ia tidak suka.

Sasuke ngengerang, ia benar-benar marah. Marah dengan dirinya sendiri, marah akan kebodohannya.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung perpustakaan kota setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia berhenti. Beberapa langkah di depannya ada Sakura, istrinya. Sedang berdiri di samping pintu masuk perpustakaan, berbicang-bincang dengan seorang bocah ingusan berambut merah.

Wajah Sasuke mengeras, ia berjalan ke arah istrinya dengan langkah cepat. Ia menarik tangan istrinya, membawanya berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. Membuat Sakura yang tak siap dengan perlakuannya sedikit oleng, namun masih dapat mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Gaara yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan Sakura menjelaskan teori yang mereka bahas tadipun menatap tak suka pada pria di depannya.

"Sasuke, apa-apaan kau!" Seru Sakura tidak suka pada perlakuan suaminya itu. Ya, Sakura tahu itu suaminya walaupun ia tak sempat menilik orang yang memotong pembicaraannya. Mungkin karena ia sudah lama bersama jadi atmosfer kehadirannya sangat khas.

"Bisakah anda tidak lancang mengganggu orang lain?" Gaara memandang Sasuke dengan sinis, begitu juga nada bicaranya.

"Tidak! Tidak untuk orang yang berani menggoda 'istriku'." Balas Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata 'istri'. Sasuke tahu pandangan teman istrinya itu, ia tertarik pada istrinya. Dan apa-apaan bocah itu tadi? Ia menikmati saat Sakura sedang berbicara -entah tentang apa? Heh!

Sakura yang menyadari adanya aura tak menyenangkan dalam situasi inipun mengambil alih posisi Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kita pulang sekarang." Sakura menarik Sasuke mundur sebelum semuanya bertambah buruk.

"Gaara-senpai tolong maafkan dia, diskusi kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan. Aku pulang dulu."

"Hm." Sakura langsung menarik Sasuke menjauh setelah berojigi. Memutuskan pandangan yang mengandung sengatan listrik antara senpainya dengan suaminya itu.

.

.

Sakura tak mengacuhkan suaminya saat menilih-milih buku di toko buku langganannya. Ia masih marah dengan suaminya, Sasuke terlalu berlebihan tadi. Ia berjinjit-jinjit mencoba mengambil buku yang ia inginkan, tanpa meminta bantuan Sasuke karena ia masih marah. Ia berdecak kesal saat tak berhasil mencapainya, Sakura mengabaikannya dan mencoba mencari yang lain.

Sakura tersentak saat seseorang mendekatkan sebuah buku tepat di depan wajahnya. Sakura membalikkan badannya mencari tahu siapa yang tengah iseng itu.

"Menginginkan buku ini, nona?" Dan didapatinya seorang laki-laki berseragam karyawan di toko ini tengah tersenyum, menyodorkan buku yang ia inginkan tadi. Sakura ikut tersenyum sopan.

"Aa.. terima kasih." Ucapnya tulus. Namun seseorang merebut buku itu dengan kasar saat ia akan menerimanya.

"Terima kasih tuan sudah mengambilkan buku yang dibutuhkan 'istri' saya." Sakura baru akan protes sebelum Sasuke menariknya dan mengambil alih keranjang bukunya.

Ada apa dengan suaminya itu? Kenapa ia jadi semenyebalkan ini? Bukankan wajar seorang karyawan melayani pembeli? Sakura tak habis pikir, suaminya itu semakin aneh saja tingkahnya. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

.

.

Sakura semakin bingung bagaimana menanggapi sikap Sasuke. Dia benar-benar menjadi aneh belakangan ini. Sakura memang berniat untuk main-main dengan beberapa teman prianya. Ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran pada Sasuke dan membuatnya cemburu. Tapi bagaimana bisa main-main kalau Sasuke semakin gencar menghalanginya?

Sakura yang biasanya berangkat ke kampus sendiri, Sasuke sekarang mengantarnya. Pulang-pulang baru saja mau berbincang dengan temannya, Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul menjemputnya. Ia mau mengerjakan kelompok, Sasuke ikut nimbrung kalau teman kelompoknya ada yang laki-laki. Alasannya sih ikut membantu. Sakura mau ketemuan dengan temannya, Sasuke ikutan menguntit Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura senang sih suaminya itu jadi lebih perhatian, tapi itu kelewatan.

.

.

Sasuke sadar tingkahnya semakin lama semakin di luar kendali. Ia jadi paranoid sendiri saat Sakura tak berada dalam jangkauannya. Oh, hell yeah. Sepertinya usaha Sasuke untuk menghilangkan bosan benar-benar manjur. Hubungannya dengan sakura benar-benar membuatnya merasakan segala hal yang berbeda belakangan ini.

Selama ini Sasuke selalu berusaha untuk melindungi Sakura dari godaan teman prianya yang terkutuk. Sampai-sampai ia menjadikan Naruto tumbal untuk mengurusi perusahaan yang sering ia tinggal. Tapi apa boleh buat, saat ini ia sedang dalam kondisi siaga terhadap istrinya.

Hingga pada puncaknya Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan perusahaannya karena ada proyek penting yang menyita waktunya. Ia yang belakangan ini pulang sore karena sekalian menjemput istrinya, saat ini ia pulang malam. Tidak larut malam, karena masih jam 8.

Tapi... rumahnya gelap, tidak ada istrinya yang menyambut. Karena memang tidak ada orang di rumah. Sasuke mulai khawatir. Ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya untuk menghubungi Sakura. Namun ternyata ponselnya lowbatt. Sasuke memasuki rumah, menyalakan lampu dan segera menghubungi istrinya lewat telepon rumah.

"Sasuke?" Dan suara istrinya yang terdengar baik-baik saja membuatnya bernapas lega.

"Kau belum pulang? Sedang dimana? Perlu di jemput?"

"Kamu sudah pulang? Katanya sedang banyak pekerjaan? Tidak perlu, Sasuke. Aku dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang."

"Hn, aku baru sampai. Hati-hati dijalan kalau begitu." Sasuke segera mandi setelah menutup saluran telponnya.

.

.

Sakura segera turun dari mobil Gaara setelah sampai di depan rumahnya. Suaminya sudah pulang dan ia harus segera menyiapkan makan malam. Pasti suaminya itu belum makan. Dan lagi pasti suaminya tadi juga mandi air dingin karena ia tidak dapat menyiapkan air hangat. Ah, Sakura jadi merasa bersalah karena terlena mengerjakan tugas tadi.

"Arigatou tumpangannya senpai." Ucapnya pada Gaara yang hanya dijawab singkat. Sakura mengangguk dan segera bergegas masuk rumah.

"Sakura." Panggilan singkat senpainya membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Ada yang tertinggal." Ucap senpainya.

"Benark-." Mata Sakura membulat saat tiba-tiba senpainya menciumnya.

Ya, Gaara mencium Sakura, tepat di bibirnya. Sakura memberontak, namun Gaara lebih kuat. Air mata Sakura menetes seketika. Ia memang ingin bermain membalas suaminya. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia tidak menginginkan ini. Sakura semakin memberontak memukul-mukul Gaara, air matanya mengalir semakin deras seiring dengan rasa sesak di dadanya. Ia akan melukai Sasuke, ia telah melukai Sasuke..

Buagh!

Sebuah dorongan kuat ia rasakan dan suara pukulan yang keras mengiringi setelahnya. Sasuke di depannya, dengan tubuh Gaara yang tersungkur dan luka lembam pada pipi kirinya.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada 'istriku', Bajingan!" Umpat Sasuke kesal. Ya, ia melihat sendiri. Melihat saat bocah merah ingusan itu mencium istrinya dengan paksa.

"Sialan!" Gaara bangkit, bermaksud membalas pukulan Sasuke.

"CUKUP!"

Buagh!

Terlambat, Sakura yang bermaksud menghentikan semuanya dan melindungi Sasukepun terkena pululan telak dari Gaara. Sasuke menggelap, ia akan menghabisi Gaara hingga tak sadarkan diri kalau istrinya itu tidak menghentikannya dengan pelukan eratnya.

"Hentikan, anata! Gaara pulanglah!" Napas Sasuke yang memburu, semakin lama semakin stabil dalam dekapan istrinya. Seiring dengan kepergian Gaara dari hadapannya. Ia membalikkan badan, memeluk istrinya dengan erat. Merasakan tubuh mungil istrinya yang bergetar dan dadanya yang basah.

.

.

Sakura duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dengan Sasuke yang tengah mengobati lembam di pipi bagian kirinya. Sakura diam, bukan karena sakit pada pipinya dan luka sobek pada bibirnya. Namun karena ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Suasana kali ini begitu awkward.

"Seharusnya aku yang mendapat luka ini." Sasuke mencium lembut sudut bibir istrinya yang terluka. "Sepertinya ia menggunakan seluruh tenaganya, maaf." Lanjutnya mengecup sudut bibir sakura lagi dan membelainya dengan lembut mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang berada di pipinya. Ia menunduk, menatap tangan Sasuke dalam genggamannya. Air matanya kembali menetes, ia sungguh merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat berkutik saat Gaara menciumnya tadi. Sasuke kembali mengecup sudut bibirnya lembut.

"Apa masih sangat sakit?" Sakura menggeleng, menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. Saat ini hatinya lebih sakit.

"Maaf." Ucapnya purau. Sasuke membawa Sakura dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Maaf..." dan runtuh sudah pertahanan Sakura saat ini.

Sasuke menghela napas, ia membelai punggung Sakura dengan lembut mencoba menenangkannya. Ia hanya diam, membiarkan istrinya puas menyampaikan uneg-unegnya. Ah, hatinya ikut sakit melihat istrinya itu seperti ini.

.

.

Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang berbaring di sampingnya. Istrinya itu sudah mulai tenang sekarang. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya menyentuh kembali luka pada sudut kiri bibir Sakura.

"Masih sakit?" Tanyanya lembut yang hanya di jawab dengan gelengan oleh Sakura.

"Maaf, harusnya aku dapat melindungimu." Sakura kembali menggeleng. Mengecup lembut sudut bibir suaminya. Biar bagaimanapun Sakura juga merasa bersalah.

"Anggap saja ini hukuman karena mencoba bermanin-main." Senyum tulus Sakura semakin membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Aku yang memulai kebodohan ini." Ah, rasanya Sasuke ingin menangis. Kenapa ia begitu brengsek? Ia yang memulai hal konyol itu dan juga ia tidak bisa melindungi istrinya. Suami macam apa dia ini?

"Kita lupakan semuanya dan kembali seperti dulu lagi." Sakura tersenyum manis. Ah, betapa ia mencintai Uchiha Sakura, istrinya, belahan jiwanya, ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura tanpa sadar, ia sedikit melumatnya dengan lembut. Berusaha tidak menekan sudut bibir istrinya yang terluka.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat." Ucapnya dengan suara purau. Tanpa ia sadari, posisinya sudah berada diatas tubuh istrinya. Ia memberi kecupan terakhir sebelum melepaskan diri. Sasuke hampir saja lepas kendali. Ia tidak boleh lepas kendali, Sakura butuh istirahat selelah rentetan kejadian tak terduga tadi.

"Tidurlah." Ucapnya lembut.

Sakura kembali menariknya saat ia mencoba menahan diri, membuatnya sedikit mengerang.

"Tidak apa. Kamu menginginkannya." Sasuke memandang Sakura intens.

"Kau butuh istirahat." Sakura menggeleng.

"Dan kau butuh pelepasan, Sasuke-kun." Pada akhirnya senyum jahil Sakura membuatnya tidak dapat menahan diri lagi.

Bukankah mencintai itu sangat indah? Yah, biarkanlah pasangan Uchiha itu melampiaskan perasaan cinta mereka yang meluap-luap untuk menghadirkan Uchiha kecil diantara mereka.

.

FIN

.

 **a/n**

 **ahahaha.. ini pertama kalinya saya memenuhi permintaan untuk membuat sekuel xD**

 **Mungkin karena saya punya aplikasi baru yang bisa nyimpen cerita di hp kali yah, jadi rada semangat ohohoho /nganyari xD**

 **Maaf yahh kalau tidak sesuai harapan dan mengecewakan, saya hanya bisa menulis seperti ini hehe**

 **Btw, entah kenapa pas nulis ini jadi pengen buat multichapnya. Entah pengaruh tugas yang bejibun apa aplikasi baru. hahaha tapi ga usah deh ya, nanti ndak kaya nasib 'Etcetera', 'No Reason', You and I' dan fic telantar lainnya xD**

 **Sudah dicek berulang kali tapi seperti biasa, jika berkenan mohon tanggapan kritik, saran, koreksi typo. Koreksi kalian beneran saya perbaiki loh :D**

 **Maklum saya berpotensi disleksia, jadi yah begitulah, nulis tangan aja bisa acak adul, apa lagi ngetik hahaha**

 **jaa.. na..**

 **Death Devil Life**


End file.
